Not How you Always Deal With a Break Up
by XxEclare3xX
Summary: Eli cheated on Clare :oo How will Clare deal with? Very Stranger Ways Bad Summary but first fan fic 3 Reviews   Next Chapter
1. Chapter 1

Clare's POV

"_I'm sorry Clare…"_ Those words keep running through my head. _"The Bastard doesn't mean it"_ Clare says that to herself every night, day, dreams, and school. She finally convinced herself. _Clare Edwards, perfect name, for a perfect friends, perfect family, perfect grades, and a perfect boyfriend. _"LIE'S" Clare yelled throwing her jacket. _I'm thinking about him again. _Clare sighed. _This is going to be a short summer._

-After Summer

"Oh My Gosh Clare-Bear we're finally at school Jenna squealed so loudly I think my ears are bleeding. "How was your summer are" Alli gave me that nickname. I don't mind though, it's better than Clare-Bear. I replied "Not much." Honestly I spent my whole summer moping and crying about how Eli cheated with me and broke up with for a wanna-be-no-good-tempered-little-bitch. Her name is Imogen Moreno. How long he cheated on me you say? 6 months. He gave me up to a 6 month affair that makes me cry every night than stay with me and continue my dreams of having a perfect name. I even wrote in my wall "Eclare" I put both out names together cute huh? Than HE and HER interrupted Jenna and Alli's constant blabbing about boys. How disgusting, Eli and Imogen were swapping spits together. I deepen my voice a little to sound like Mr. Simpson and yelled "SUSPENSE FOR PDA!"**(Remember this *wink* *wink lol**) apparently they fell for it because they stopped immediately and looked around for Mr. Simpson. He looked at me than rolled his eyes. _"Douche Bag"_ I mumbled loud enough for Eli and Imogen to hear.

I entered Degrassi. While I opened my locker. A familiar voice stared me down and said "I know something that will get Eli begging on his knees." It was Bianca. She was with Owen, Reese and some other people I didn't know. "I'm listening" I say lowly still looking straight at my locker. Bianca smirked and explained "First a new boyfriend" Reese than wrapped his arms around my waist and I gulped. "That precious little virginity you have has to go." I don't make it a big deal right now about my virginity anymore. I was waiting for Eli but now it's useless to think that. "Fine" I said quickly. Everyone was surprised since I am known as "Saint Clare" Not anymore. "Next step is going to be fun." "What are-"And than she led me out the school.

Bianca put a blind fold wrapped around my eyes so I will basically be "surprised" Can Someone Tell me what the hell is this crazy women doing to me. I haven't imagined Bianca as the "helping" kind of person. Well not really helping just making the school saint a skank. After all that hair damaging, make up, and slutty so much of a slutty dress I kinda feel my breast showing and underwear peeking took my blind fold off and even I'm surprised. I didn't know I can pull this outfit off. Both the expression and how tight this outfit is...

Question Of The Day:What do you think Clare's wearing

Love?Hate? TELL ME I WANT CRITICISM!

At least 3 reviews until I finish First time so tell everything wrong :D Gets longer and longer every chapter so sorry its so short


	2. Chapter 2

**As I promised I WILL CONTINUE! It's a sad day knowing I don't own Degrassi, If I did Eclare would still be together, Jenna would get killed off the show, and Eli will not be all crazy-like HERE WE GO *Mario Voice***

**3rd Person POV**

Clare was wearing a short black cocktail dress with 4 inches heels. Clare can barley walk. Who can believe Saint Clare could ACTUALLY look SLUTTY. "I-I look…." Clare couldn't think of any words to describe her appearance. "You look like a WHORE, this is great" Bianca smiled happily. "You have a nice smile, why don't you smile a lot" Clare says both curious and wanting to change the subject

**Bianca's POV**

_I don't smile because I'm afraid._ "It's not my style" I say shakily. I'm such a liar. "What are you afraid of?" _This girl is trying to read my mind!_ "How'd you know?" I say confused. "I dated a lying, backstabbing, cheating, sex addict I can read ANYONE now like a book by the look on their face" Clare stated. "I…..I" I couldn't explain, she's trying to help me and I'm trying to manipulate her! Yes she thought I was helping her, but the truth is I'm trying to make her lose every ounce of innocence she has. I don't know why though but I'm making her do stuff she either will never do or waiting for the right moment. I stopped being a p*ssy and stuttered "I'm afraid once I smile people will notice I'm fragile and that's another excuse to ruin my life, I'm afraid that one day when I give all my love to one person he'll shatter my heart and I just lay there with no power to yell back. He'll know I'm another toy to play with so he'll USE me" I started crying and I broke down. And these last words made Clare widen her eyes. "I'm afraid I'll end up like you…"

**Clare's POV**

_She's right, I don't want ANYONE to feel the pain I'm feeling. _"Than don't" I said to Bianca not offended in anyway. "Y-You're not offended?" Bianca looks at me confused. "All you said was true he played with my emotions, I loved him, and he used me, He saw me as the fragile saint at school so he plans to shatter everything I had" I say quietly looking down. _Why am I crying?_ "A-And when I was there for him, when he knows every time he does that very, very handsome smirk he makes me blush so he does that as a-a habit." Than my voice started to sound puffy. "He put Th-that decide because I KEPT MY VOWS TO NOT HAVE S*X UNTIL MARRIAGE!" _Than I admit something I shouldn't have… _"I had **NO ONE** but him…. And he knew that." Bianca took a breath and hugged me tightly. Like what Darcy used to do before she went to Kenya, Like what Alli used to do before she chose boys over me, Like what KC used to do before he cheated on me, Like what Jenna used to do before he stole my boyfriend, Like what my parents used to do before they got divorced, like what Eli used to do before he cheated on me.

"Thank you…" is all I could say to Bianca. "You're very welcome" Bianca laughed. Inside that tough girl who no one wants to mess with because she'll slit your throat slowly and painfully that girl will be the kindest, caring, sarcastic, smart friend you'll have. "Promise me something." Bianca broke the silence and I looked at her. "Promise me _**nothing **_will get in the way of this friendship." I took a deep breath and answered "I promise."

**Eli's POV**

Imogen was kissing me passionately; I kissed back but not really as much passion. Why do I feel so weird kissing Imo? I've been thinking for 20 minutes than it hit me! I Elijah Goldsworthy am in love with Clare Edwards! I'm so stupid; I realized how much I hurt her and making her cry every night of the summer. Imogen realized I wasn't kissing back so she stopped and looked at me. "You okay baby?" Imogen say seductively. "I'm just thinking of Clare" Imogen looked jealous than yelled "Geeky _**SAINT CLARE**_ was such a tease I can actually pleasure you, yo-you love me ri-right?" Is this girl crazy! She was decent over the 6 months but now she's plain insane and always looking for sex. "I have to go bye Imo." I picked up my bag to head to Clare's and apologize. Trust me I know its 1 in 1,000,000 we'll get back together, but I still want to be good friends with her, you know, before we got together?"Where are you going?" Imo yelled but I ignored her

**Imogen's POV**

That bitch Clare is getting in the way of us! What the hell? When Eli went to his new car he went left, the way to his house right? That's it I'm following him! I hurried to my car. When we finally arrived, you couldn't guess who I saw in the window. Bianca and Clare laughing and talking while watching Twilight? I thought I made that hoe Clare life miserable! I'm also surprised in Bianca because I thought we were starting to become friends! I eavesdropped in what Eli was going to say to Clare.

Eli knocked on Clare's door and when it opened Bianca opened it she glared holes through Eli's beautiful emerald eyes.

"What do you want cheater?" Bianca said coldly

"I'm here to talk to Clare, by the way how are you friends with her? You were the one that was in the boiler room with _Clare's best friend_ boyfriend." Eli says with the same tone Bianca used.

"Just so you know Alli ditched Clare for that pretty boy; Clare's in the kitchen." Bianca shot back but than changed the subject.

I got out of my car and made way to her back door. I opened it slightly and silently

"Who was at the door Bee?" Clare questioned

"Pretty boy here has something to say…." Bianca says very lowly.

Eli spoke up and said "Blue Eye's I- uh I…" Eli stuttered very nervously. My eyes widen of what he said. I will so kill him when I get the chance. And I will also do some revenge at Bianca and Clare, Imogen way

**Question Of The Day: What do you think Imo will do?**

**Also Clare still is going to be bad ;) Gets longer every chapter!**

**Love? Hate? TELL ME! 12 Reviews= Next Chapter! Bye now :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to let you know I'm speechless. I mean getting as much reviews I wanted for the next chapter in less than a DAY 2 In a ROW! I can't explain how much I love you guys; anyways I'll be working now. Just to let you know I'll always won't update this quickly unless I love you guys that much and squeeze it in my schedule (Which I'll try to do) Anyways ENJOY! During the end and middle its based on the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

**Bianca's POV **

"Blue Eye's I uh- I" Eli stuttered. Than those words hit Clare like a dagger. "Blue Eye's I'm sorry, it was a mistake cheating on you _And_ break up with you, I know out of all the people I chose to cheat on you it's Imogen, the girl you hated, in fact the girl you still** hate**. I just want this over with. I'm not looking forward for a relationship, but more likely forgiveness…" Eli says with sorrow. I snorted at Eli, what a suck up, she will never forgive. I chuckled at the fact he think he will get forgiven.

"_I'm s-sorry Elijah but forgiveness is not what I'm looking for, we have difference in our mind, what I'm looking for is Ig-Ignorance." Clare sniffed trying not to cry. _Clare might think she's pathetic, Clare might think she doesn't have a reason to cry, Clare might think she always causes a scene, but to me Clare is just plain damn **perfect**.

**Clare's POV**

**(At School)**

The guys are basically drooling over me! All because of B! Speaking of the devil. "Hey there Are!" Bianca laughed. "Reese wants to talk to you!" she smiled. Than he whispered seductively in my ear "That purity ring and your virginity is mine tonight." I gulped and I decided to play along and whisper back "Hope you like it tight my dear, I'm going to blow your night away." I whispered back. Wow, I made Reese nervous, that's a first for me. He walked away smirking at me while his hands are around me. Than I had a flash back.

"_Or you could hang low with your… girlfriend?" I say nervously thinking he might reject me. But his answer surprised me._

"_Twist My Rubber Arm, Girlfriend." He smirked than that was it. He put his arms around me and kept that smirk on his face. _

"_Twist My Rubber Arm Girlfriend." Forever those words will live on and make me smile._

"Clare baby, you alright?" Reese asked. "I'm fine, I'm just zoning out." I coughed out. When Reese left I leaned against some random person locker I turned to the locker to see if it was familiar, than this small but strong hand forced me to twirl around so I can look at her by grabbing my shoulder.

"Fine Morning isn't Edwards, Or Even Last Night breaking my poor boyfriend heart huh? Maybe if you just forgive his suck up I wouldn't have to bust your lip!" she yelled.

"Bust My Li-" I got where she was before she punched my. I twisted her wrist and punch her back so hard I heard her Jaw AND nose crunch. It was both disgusting and amusing. I Bent down and yelled at her ear. "YOU CAN HAVE HIM, ALRIGHT! YOU CAN HAVE THAT DIRTY CHEAT MAN-WHORE! YOU TRY TO TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY HURT YOU AND YOU PRECIOUSE BOYFRIEND! GOT IT?" I didn't know why I yelled at her ear, it's just all these emotions came up to me. She nodded very weakly and I smirked and High- Fived

Bianca.

Just than Eli came and rushed over to Imogen.

"Wh-Who did this yo-you?" Eli stuttered.

Imogen pointed at me than Eli got angry. "Beating up my GIRLFRIEND are you Clare?" "She asked for it..." I mumbled. "She didn't do ANYTHING!" He yelled the last part. Anger started boiling in my blood. "SHE'S THE ONE WHO THREATENED ME, SHE'S THE ONE WHO RUINED MY LIFE, SHE'S THE ONE WHO FREAKIN TRYING TO HURT ME, I WANTED TO GET AWAY FOR ONCE, ONCE!" I hollowed very loudly. He didn't answer.

"Clare I…. I didn't know…." Eli whispered

"You didn't know because you don't bother paying attention" I cried quietly.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran, until Dark; I didn't even know where I am. Until I looked up and saw a familiar place. I sat down

**Bianca's POV**

"Wow Eli, just wow you didn't even notice… Even I did, I wasn't even her friend when you guys were dating!" I glared at him. He didn't answer again. I went to look for Clare but no luck, Eli started to look for her too. I guess it's a competition than, don't worry though, I'll find her first before her shatter her heart more….

**Eli's POV**

I only know where she is now. She can only be in one place. What time was it? I was driving around in Morty looking for Clare. I drive straight to the abandoned church and saw her. That beautiful Clare that I let go. She was, praying to herself. I got out of Morty quietly and sat next to her.

"L-Leave Me Alone" Clare whispered. I grabbed her hand and kissed, I whispered in her ear

"I'll never leave you alone…"

She cried on my shoulder quietly as we watch the dark sky stared at us. I sighed and said softly "If you close your eyes, you'll drift away, I'll make sure safe, and nothing will wake you sleep but yourself." She took my words and slept softly. After watching her sleep for an hour my eyes were forced shut.

I woke up the next morning. I stood up and grabbed my arm and stuttered "Do-don't leave me here alone." I bent down and kissed her forehead. I carried her to Morty and went straight to my house. I knew if her parents found out she slept outside they'll kill her. So I decided to take her to my house. I looked at her again. The girl I shattered, the girl I gave the cold should to, the girl that loved me but I didn't show back, I'm the guy who made her like this. I'm such a douche. Her lips were parted for a light snore. Her side bangs were on her eye lids that closes perfectly. It also hides her beautiful eyes that can make the whole school stop and tell her "You Have Pretty Eyes" That One Line that I once used. Imogen had evil eyes. Waiting to destroy you and you perfect relationship any moment. Her brown Iris fakes her innocence and her black pupil can burn you soul when she glares at you. Imogen lies to show she's different. But the thing is, she's not. She's like any other crazy, skanky, maniac, mean, rude, little teenage drama queen out there. What I think is that she's trying to get rid of her competition of the school to be the "Unique" One. In any words CLARE'S the unique one. Her blue eye's stand out, She's not to skinny like a slut, and she's not too fat like an obese little prude. She's perfect, that's what makes her unique. That's what mad ME unique. She made me different. I just a plaint Emo Freak until she came. She made me of what I became, a softie with a dark side. And I love that side of me.

When we reached my house I carried her to my bed. Now I realized what I lost.

"I don't wa-want to come home hearing my parents fight, I always come home and open my door a little to see them"

"Don't you dare look out that door, hang on these earphones." I handed her my sound proof headphones

"I beg you, please hang on to this, even when both of them are gone, when you feel like you have no one," I paused and touched her heart

"I'll make sure your safe and sound my sweet"

"Safe and Sound?"

"Safe and Sound."

**Well Love? Hate? TELL ME 21 Reviews= Next Chapter**


End file.
